Because My Heart Is Yours
by harajuku96
Summary: Norway denies a relationship with Denmark because he doesn't want to end up heartbroken... Sucky summary but please CLICK THE BUTTON and read. I need REVIEWS and inspiration!  No forcing... Created out of the 2010 Eurovision song for Norway...
1. Chapter 1

**Because my heart is yours**

**A/N:** I heard the EUROVISION song for Norway and I was like… … … AWESOMMMMMEEEE~! *CRIES* and instantly, I got this lame fanfic idea which was cheesy and just so sweet it cracks teeth… (Maybe not so much. =.=) Ah, but then, I decided to give it a try since SOMEBODY is bored and wants a fanfic. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about! Mimmy, this is for you! [Human + Nation names used]…Oh and, their personalities might have been twisted a teeny weeny bit, which makes them a little OC…sorry…

**Disclaimer:** All Hetalians used are not mine. They belong to Hidekaz….*sobZ*

**P.S. Human names=**

Norway: Nikolai

Denmark: Matthias

Iceland: Erik

_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you_

_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side_

_My love is never gone, I feel it rise again_

_Through it all, now my heart is yours_

* * *

><p>"Aw come on, Norge!" a Dane whose hair defied gravity whined at the Norweigian, watching him tear up his x-teenth love letter.<p>

"Don't give me this kind of garbage, you piece of crap. I don't need it at all." Nikolai heartlessly threw the shreds of what used to be a love letter into the trash can in the hallway.

Matthias sucked in a breath. It wasn't fair. He never even looked at it.

"If you don't read it, how do you know what I want to say?"

"You can just tell me straight to the face. No need of weird presents and objects." Norway stated coldly.

Denmark scowled for a moment at that statement. His presents were weird objects? But, they were full of his hard work and labour! That ungrateful little brat…

"I still love you, Norgey." He smiled despite the pinch he felt in his heart.

Eyebrow twitching at the lousy nickname, the Norwegian country let out a sigh, "I know."

This wasn't a surprise to Nikolai anymore. The Dane said that to him so often. So very often, it had become the most common thing in the world to him. So, today wasn't any different.

Even though Matthias would confess to him everyday, Nikolai just didn't give him any answer. The answer as to why that was… Well, he was scared. Denmark said those same words to everyone else. Not everyone else… but he said those words to Iceland too. So why scared? Norway just did not want his heart to be broken like the others. He had seen Russia and America bicker like there was no tomorrow. He'd seen Tino crying for days over the stupidest, smallest matter concerning Berwald… All that just made him think he did not want to end up like them. No relationship established, means no heartbreak right? So, he kept his distance away from Denmark.

What if he wasn't serious? What if he was just playing? Just saying 'it' to get a boyfriend like everyone else? Speaking of the word 'Boyfriend', Nikolai too did not want to end up like his other Nordic buddies and other friends who were under the influence of 'Yaoi', whatever Hungary called it. He was NORMAL. Imagine him and Matthias sitting under a tree… yuck.

Anyway, even though he tried to keep his distance- a radius of one meter at least- his heart denied him. A freaking lot.

"I'm glad you know." Matthias said, bringing Nikolai back onto earth "Because I really do." Saying that, he took the Norwegian's smaller hand in his, sending jolts down the other's spine.

_You're lying. _His face heated up no matter how he tried to push it down. _No! Not in front of him, dammit!_

It took all Nikolai's strength to shake Matthias's hand off his, "Y-you don't need to keep telling me that. I know already." He turned away from him, walking to the kitchen.

"Then, why won't you give me an answer?" Denmark bit his lip, his usual face that held his trademark smug grin turned into a serious one.

_Ah, that's because I don't want to end up like 'them'… _"I need time to think about that..." Nikolai looked down at his feet. Even though he had his back facing the Dane, he could feel his strong gaze on him.

He heard Denmark take in a deep breath and let out a huge sigh, "You say that everytime I say it. It has been five years already. Do you need another ten years?" He could hear frustration and sadness in his voice.

Norway ignored him. He was out of excuses. It was true that this thing had went on for five years already. He couldn't believe it when he thought of it himself. Matthias had never gave up for five years. How much longer could he go on like this?

Walking to the kitchen, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out a breath he didn't know he held. He held up the hand that Denmark held just a few moments ago. He could still feel the warmth lingering in his palm and the pressure applied to the gentle grip.

His heart went pounding against his chest, "Ha. This is so stupid…" he laughed to himself.

_I know I like you too but I just don't dare to take chances. I'm afraid. Sorry, Matthias…_

He just wasn't going to get his heart broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahahaha~ Whut in *fill in blank*'s name am I writing here? Great, since I got a little tired, this is gonna stop here for a while… sorry my good people. Seems like this is going to be another chappie-chappie fic… great… (*cries* This is awfully short...like soooooo short... i must be out of ideas...=.=!)

Denmark: Hurry and get to the good part!

Italy: Ve, what's the good part?

Prussia: Must be where they have s-

Germany: *whacks Prussia on the head* Bruder, don't you dare say a word! *stuffs his fingers into Italy's ears*

Italy: Ve, I can't hear a thing!

Me: Tired…. Need…sleeeep…..

Norway: Sleep! Sleep! Then I don't have to face that stupid Dane!

Denmark: Whut?

Me: Zzzzzz…

Denmark: OI!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Hey, finally….2****nd**** chapter is up! *phew*… Characters are turning OC everyday…. Ughhh… sorry guys! (And feel free to 'Boo'… *sobs in the corner*)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Norway looked like dead fish. He spent the entire night tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about a certain Dane. About how he would smirk and say some perverted joke, trying to make stoic Berwald laugh, although failing miserably and receiving intimidating glares… How he would always brush the hair that fell in his- Nikolai's- face away and tuck it behind his ear, or how he always smiled at him… it made him look so cute even though he was annoying and disgusting…<p>

Cute.

C.U.T.E.

CUTE?

Nikolai realized what he was thinking and smacked himself. No, he is NOT cute. Never!

"Good Morning, Norge." Someone walked into the living room and pat him on the shoulder.

Norway, who was so busy in thought and busy smacking himself got surprised and jumped up all of a sudden, screaming, causing the chair to topple over.

"Whoa, whoa! Like, what's wrong with you?" a cross-dressing polish looked at him, an eyebrow raised, leaning away from the Norwegian who actually huffed and puffed from all that screaming.

"F-feliks… you…you scared me!" The Norwegian picked up the toppled chair and sat back down, propping himself on the table and fisting his hair in his hands.

Feliks sat down on the other side of the table and cocked his head to one side, trying to see 'Norge' whose head was hidden from view, "What's up?"

Head still bowed, Nikolai sighed, "Nah, it's… nothing. Just couldn't… sleep yesterday." He scratched his head vigorously, like he was trying to tear his scalp off.

The Pole smirked and leaned in closer, "Like, Is it… about Matthias?"

"…"

He heard some giggles "Yeah, it must be him! Right? Right? Totally right, right?" Feliks poked him repeatedly in the shoulder, his grin widening.

"…"

"Did he do something to you yesterday? Like, hehehehe…"

No response. Feliks poked the other Nordic again, "Oi.". He lowered his head to see what the Norwegian was doing and he laughed. Nikolai had fallen asleep, in such an uncomfortable position too. Tiny snores coming out through his parted mouth. He looked so funny- hands in his hair, elbows supporting him.

"Oh well, I'll leave him like that then. Nighty, Norge." Feliks got up, and quietly pushed his chair in and tiptoed away. He passed by the trash can and saw lots of pieces of shredded paper in it. Feliks did not have to ask to know that those were previously the Dane's love letters. They just came all the time. He shook his head, poor Matthias, must have got rejected again. As he got to the door, Denmark came over, a paper bag of shopping in his arms.

Feliks smiled at him, "Your friend is like sleeping at the table and he looks really tired. What did you guys do last night?" the smile suddenly turned into a cheesy grin.

"Did what?" Denmark raised a brow at him.

"You guys didn't do it?"

Matthias, being a little slow at the moment just stared at the Pole blankly… What do? Do wha-

"FELIKS! No we didn't! You sicko! I will never do anything like that! I'm not forcing him to love me or anything! He just hasn't said 'No'." red ran up to the Dane's face, making him look like a tomato. His outburst of realization caused a celery stick to fly out of the bag, smacking him in the face (which might also have been a factor to his red face).

Feliks looked at him, "Norge hasn't said no? Like, doesn't that still mean you have a chance? Sorry if I'm like raising your hopes up or anything. But he hasn't said no?" he raised an eyebrow. He thought it was always Denmark chasing after him again and again after being rejected again and again, and the process just repeats itself… unto eternity.

Denmark looked away, "I don't know. He just keeps doing that. He never really rejects me. And here I am still waiting."

"AWW! Poor Mattie!" Feliks pinches his cheeks, tiptoeing to do so, " I wonder how you can like actually endure this… uh… pain! Pain in the pants!"

Matthias smacked his had away from his sore cheeks, "Shut up Feliks!"

The Pole laughed and suddenly from inside Norway's house, the sound of something falling down and hitting the wooden floorboards could be heard. Feliks looked into the house, "What was that?"

"Okay, thanks for your disturbing time here. Now, I would like to go in and make lunch, thank you." Denmark pushed the Pole out from the doorway and stepped in.

"Maybe you should talk to his brother."

"Iceland?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he knows a lot about his brother. You could even like get an idea to serenade him or something."

"Yeah sure bye." With those three words, he shut the door in Feliks's face.

Indignantly, the Pole shouted, "I was trying to like, help you!"

While the Pole was still shouting outside the door, Denmark just ignored him and walked towards the kitchen. There on the floor next to the table, lay a dead-looking Norwegian.

"Norgey! Oh my god are you okay?" he threw the bag of groceries to one side and jumped next to Nikolai. He held on to his shoulders and shook him, cradling him in his arms "Are you dead?" panic filled his head.

"s…ing…don…"

He looked at the pale Norwegian in his arms, did he just hear something? Norge is alive!

"What is it Norge?" Denmark put his ear closer to hear him clearly.

"Slee…pyyy…"

"Oh." Matthias felt a little silly for worrying. He watched the lightly snoring country. It wasn't an everyday chance that he could be this close to him. Close enough to see his pretty eyelashes, his flawless skin, and his… Denmark gulped… lips. Did anyone tell Nikolai he had pretty lips too? They looked so soft. He absentmindedly ran his thumb over the Norwegian's bottom lip.

Would they feel as soft as they looked? Some huge urge to steal a kiss from the sleeping country came into mind. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him right? He leaned in closer.

_He's gonna kill me._

Closer.

_He's gonna kill me when he wakes up_.

And closer…

_He's going to cry if he knows… _

One centimeter to go…

_Because he doesn't like me._

Denmark was just a millimeter away when he stopped. He wasn't going to take advantage of Norway. Nikolai stirred but did not wake up. Matthias sucked in a deep breath, pushed his desire down and picked the nation up bridal style, before walking to the nearest couch and placing him on it.

He sat down next to him, "I hate you, Nikolai. Why do you have to make me want to do stupid things? It's your fault."

Nikolai of course did not answer. Still dreaming of slapping Denmark, probably. Matthias brushed the smaller nation's hair away from his face.

"It's your fault for not saying no and rejecting me straight to the face. What do you want? It's obvious you don't like me, why don't you just slap me or say you never want to see my face ever again or… whatever." Matthias looked down, seeing his watch say 'LUNCH'. He jumped off the couch.

"My vegetables! Argh! Sorry! Papa forgot you! I'm coming!" all miserableness was forgotten as he ran back to the kitchen to save his fresh vegetables he got from the market that morning.

Tears fell from behind Nikolai's closed eyes when Denmark was out of earshot, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whahahaha~ I'm evil.. and I procrastinate…! Somehow Denmark sounded like France… or did he? Anyway… Hope you happily wasted your time here! If you did, THANKS A BUNCH! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay yay! Chappie 3 is out! I must be boring you guys, really. I don't know why I'm even putting this on … *ffffffff….

By the way yeah, guest star Tino/Finland appears in this chap and Berwald/Sweden only makes his appearance in here for a second. Maybe he won't be here at all… Well, read to find out. (Not like he's the main character anyway.) I love all peoples who actually took the trouble to press the REVIEW button…. I will give you all hugs and pixel cookies and pixel cakes and pixel…. *blah blah blah* and have a pixel tea party somewhere in a chatroom… =.=''

This is stupid… on with the story! (Why does this chapter have a title? Weirddd…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-MISUNDERSTANDING<strong>

Lunch was extremely quiet. The only thing heard were the sounds of metal forks clinking against glass plates as they made contact with each other.

Norway had this funny feeling of guilt like he had somehow betrayed Denmark and thus causing him to look down at his plate throughout the rest of the meal, not saying a word or looking at the Dane sitting opposite him. He poked at a prawn on his plate. Not bad for someone who had just destroyed his kitchen and almost burned a hole in the roof. As a light breeze came upon the house, a horrid, strange smell- of burnt stuff and raw fish?- wafted by from the kitchen, stinging Nikolai's nose.

Forgetting about all the awkward silence and guilty feeling he asked, "God, Denmark, what the hell did you do to the kitchen?" he feared the scene behind the kitchen door if he were to open it later on.

"I'll clean it, I swear. Just eat okay."

Nikolai imagined the kitchen- charred walls and tar on the windows, a hole in the oven and green slime over the counter… maybe a monster made of goo and fish bones and goodness knows what. No way Denmark would be able to clean that… unless he got a bulldozer to tear down the kitchen and re-do the entire thing again. Or maybe, he could use those cranes that have those huge iron ball thingies swinging from the end of the crane, Nikolai thought.

Matthias looked at the Norwegian's worried face and guessed, "Even if I have to re-renovate the kitchen everyday just to make you lunch I'd do it." He grinned.

"Don't be stupid, you moron." Behind his words, he actually felt happy that Matthias had the heart to do all this for him, putting so much effort on him. He couldn't understand this fact yet. Why waste all his time on him? Well, the answer was quite obvious but… it's just not… why?

"You're happy, aren't you?" Denmark grinned, "You can't deny my wonderful cooking and you like it! AHAHAHA!" he laughed.

That just made Norway's face turn pink, "It sucks, so keep your mouth shut dummy. I didn't even say I liked it. It tastes like burnt egg." His voice faltered, denying his statement. Matthias saw that and his grin turned even wider.

"You like my cooking! You like my cooking! Norge likes my cooking! You are smiling! Definitely smiling!" the Dane chanted like a kid. The Norwegian stared. You've got to be kidding me.

He got up, leaned over whacked the Dane on the head with his palm, "What are you? A three year old?" he shouted, his face turning pinker. His face felt hot. Was it out of the embarrassment that he had just been exposed or because he was angry at Denmark for ruining his kitchen and now acting like a baby? He did not know. What he knew now was that he wanted to drive the butter knife into the Dane's skull.

Matthias did something then that made Nikolai lose his head. He kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him "Aw, Norgie, you're so cute!"

The world turned dark around Norway. What did the idiot just do just now? He kissed him on the cheek. His fingers spontaneously ran to his cheek, still feeling the warm lips that pressed itself against his skin just moments ago.

It was just the cheek… But still!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nikolai grabbed the butter knife and lounged at the laughing Dane. The Norwegian jumped on top of the bigger nation and he toppled off the chair, bring Nikolai with him, both of them rolling to the ground, "NEVER-DO-THAT-AGAIN!" he pressed the harmless- but at this moment, dangerous-knife to Matthias's throat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't play with knives! Don't play with knives!" Denmark tried to pry the knife away from Norway, choking from the pressure asserted on his throat, "Good boy, give me the knife, okay?" he pleaded.

"YOU CAN'T KISS ME ON THE CHEEK! I DID NOT GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO KISS ME ON THE CHEEK!"

"Okay! Okay! Give me the knife! Dangerous! Dangerous!" Matthias spluttered, trying to grab the knife from him. In that heated moment, he finally caught hold of Nikolai's wrist (to which the hand holding the butter knife was attached) and pushed him over, making Norway lie on his back, with Denmark himself hovering just inches away from him.

There was a tense moment between the two as they stared at each other. Nikolai realized he was stupid enough to get mad at such a lame thing. And reviewing upon what the heck had happened just now, he still had the decency to blush. He started it. ONE, he jumped at Matthias. TWO, he tried to saw his head off with a butter knife- failing miserably. And now, they were in this really awkward position staring at each other, lost in the other's blue eyes. He noticed that Denmark's blue eyes were crystal like… just beautiful. He wondered if this was what Tino felt when he looked into Berwald's as he had mentioned many times before.

And when he noticed that, he quickly pushed him away and got to his feet.

"Y-you dummy! Now I have to use acid to wash my face!" he grit his teeth, "I warn you! Never do that again!" Norway knew he was probably blushing right now so he quickly walked away so Denmark wouldn't see, leaving the Nordic country on the ground, staring after him.

Before he walked out of the door he shouted again, "And clean that kitchen before I come back!"

Matthias sighed. He will never try that again.

* * *

><p>In situations like this, the first person he thought of was Tino, not France. He could have easily gone to the 'ultimate love guide' Francis but thanks and no thanks. The Frenchman was a stupid playboy and all Nikolai wanted was to get an opinion from someone loyal, faithful, well, someone like Finland. He hiked up the mountain to Tino and Berwald's house. They lived together because both of them were… married? And plus the fact that Berwald called Tino 'w'fe'. Norway admired the Finn's commitment and all but…<p>

"Hey, Nikolai, what's up?" Tino called out to him from the small space outside the house where he was watching Berwald chop some firewood.

Nikolai looked at him, "Um, Fin, can I talk to you for a while? In private?"

Finland looked at the Swede who nodded at him before continuing his work. "Okay, come on in then." Tino smiled as he walked towards the door. When he opened it, a little white puppy came running towards him.

Tino kneeled down and scooped the puppy into his arms, "Hanatamago is a good girl, aren't you?" he cooed.

Norway raised an eyebrow at him. Tino caught his questioned look and answered his thoughts, "This is Hanatamago. Berwald found him in the woods and brought him back to me as a present. Isn't he just adorable?" Hanatamago understood this and licked him on the cheek. Finland giggled.

"You named him flower-egg?" the Norwegian stared.

"Why? All the other names sucked. So, this one was still the best," Finland hugged the puppy closer to his chest, "What are you doing standing there? Come in, come in." he ushered Norway into the house.

Nikolai looked around. The house changed so much. It looked so much more homey now… and was that a toy rabbit on the floor? There was a milk bottle on the table too… okay? Maybe that was for the puppy. Norway ignored the weird items and sat on the couch.

Tino put Hanatamago on the floor and let her roam about, sniffing things and bouncing around the carpet.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" the Finnish man asked him, sitting down next to him.

Many things ran through Norway's mind. What was he supposed to say first? That he was both annoyed but not really annoyed- what a paradox- or that he liked Denmark but didn't think it was possible…

"Mama?"

"Mummy is talking to a friend dear," Tino said.

Uhh… mama? Norway looked up to the little voice. There stood a little blonde boy of at least three years in blue pajamas, and he looked very strangely similar to England. He called Tino 'mama'… now they had a son? What other things did he not know at the moment?

"Ti-Tino… you guys have a…a… son?" Nikolai freaked out. They have a son, they have a son, THEY, Have a SON! (No wonder the toy bunny and the bottle huh?) His head spun. Oh. ….

The boy ran clumsily over to his 'mother' and climbed onto the couch, "I want to go out." He tugged on Tino's sleeves.

"Nope, not today. You stay home and play with Hanatamago." Tino patted his back, and put him on the ground.

"No."

"Peter."

"NOOOO!" the boy angrily stamped his foot on the ground.

"Please don't shout."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed a very high pitched scream all kids could do, obviously doing it on purpose so his mum would take him out.

Suddenly the front door swung open and a shadow of a giant stood at the doorway, emitting some intimidating aura "Are y' going t' list'n t' y'r mum or do y' w'nt t' stay in TH' BOX?"

Peter gulped. The little nation stared at the figure in fear and trembling at the mentioning of THE BOX before running away, "No box! No box! I will listen to mama!" he cried and padded up the stairs.

Finland frowned, "You don't have to keep threatening him with the box you know." He told Berwald. The Swedish giant sighed.

"If y' don't do th't, he's nev'r g'nna le'rn." Sweden said before walking out of the door again.

Norway, who just saw all that, and who was not sure he would not be scared for life. Tino and Berwald had a family. As in, they were together, yes, they had a dog, and a…son. What did that picture look like? A HAPPY FAMILY.

"You… have a son?" Nikolai stuttered, "When was this?"

Finland looked at his stunned face, "Oh, actually just a week ago. I was going to tell everyone we adopted a boy. He's from Sealand."

"How…how…" Norway sputtered.

Tino cocked his head to one side, "Hmm?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Nikolai turned to look at him, swallowing nervously, "Aren't you afraid?"

Tino was confused now. His friend was talking nonsense and he didn't make sense, "Afraid of what? Nor, are you alright?"

"I… just don't understand. You like Berwald so much. Yet, when you guys had a misunderstanding, you were hurt so badly and cried so much. Aren't you afraid you guys won't last forever?"

"Oh Nor…" Tino knew what the Norwegian was getting at now "Why are you so afraid?"

_I don't want to be heartbroken. _"What if he's not serious with me? How does he know that he loves me and that it's not some crush that will go away when he's bored of me?" Somehow, he knew that wasn't exactly true. How many years had Denmark not given up yet? FIVE. Five long years now. And until today, he has not given up on him. Plus the small peck on the cheek today… NO! That's not it! He was only flirting! That idiot! He has not obtained his goal and thus used that opportunity to fool around!

"I trust him, Nor. Even though we might fight, but I know he still loves me and he'll never leave me," Finland said with confidence "Norway, do you trust Denmark?"

Nikolai shifted. Did he trust him? What does it mean by trust? If it means that he would happily place his life in his hands, sure, Denmark was a very trustworthy person even though he liked to joke and fool around a lot.

Thinking about it, he muttered "I-I do, but…"

He could not finish his sentence because Tino silenced him with another question, "Do you love him?"

_Me? Love Denmark? Ha!... That's no lie. I like him. _"I do! But I don't want to be heartbroken like all of you! I don't want to go through the process of it! I don't want to cry! I don't want to be…," his voice started to shake "Far from him." _Dammit! Can't cry now! _He looked down at his feet, hiding away from his friend's gaze.

"Nor, you know already. Why are you still hiding from him? You don't even need to be in a relationship to be heartbroken. You're already heartbroken now. Don't you see?" the Finn asked.

Norway thought for a moment. Yeah, that was also quite right. Denying his feelings made him feel all the worse every time he saw a certain Danish.

"Tino…?"

"Yes?"

"I think I…"

* * *

><p>"What? You want me to tell you what Norway likes?"<p>

"You're his brother! You should know everything about him!" Denmark stated, notebook in hand, ready to copy down all details.

Iceland frowned, "What? Is this even necessary?" he pointed to the notebook in Matthias's hands.

Denmark shrugged and whipped out a pen, "Don't wanna miss out on the tiniest details. Okay, state them, ALL." He looked at Erik eagerly, ready.

As Erik told him that Nikolai would actually like handmade pastries, he laughed. But wrote that down anyway. The reason behind that was because he actually admired people who would spend time and make an effort for him.

"Hah, seems like the effort part doesn't work though. I do stuff for him all the time but he still ignores me." Denmark scoffed.

Erik snorted, "I bet he's in denial."

"He is?"

"I'm just guessing."

"HAHAHA~! Yay! That means a chance for me right?"

"Matthias!" Another voice from afar called to him. He turned around.

"Oh look! Its… Why is your brother crying?" Denmark's eyebrows furrowed. Did something just happen?

Norway was standing there, just a few miles away from their house, tears streaming down his face. Denmark ran towards him. Iceland too, followed behind the Dane.

"Nor, what's wrong?" He reached a hand over to wipe the tears away from his face but it was slapped away by the Norwegian in front of him.

"I knew this would happen…" his shoulders shook as he spoke, "You lying idiot. LIAR!" there was pure fury and anger in his voice and something he did made Erik's eyes go wide with fear. Nikolai slapped Denmark across the face. Hard.

"Wha-" Denmark's hand placed itself on his gradually reddening cheek, looking at Norway in surprise. He did not even know what was going on. But the anger and look of betrayal displayed itself unmistakably in his violet eyes told him something was very very wrong.

"Norge, what's wrong?" Denmark tried to ask.

"YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"What happened?"

Iceland came to the rescue, "Brother! We can all talk this out!" he cried in panic, afraid that Nikolai may start a fight, he slid himself between him and Denmark. That seemed to piss the Norwegian further.

A very angry Norway snapped at his brother, "YOU TOO! YOU SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU BOTH!" he pushed Erik away, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground, his penguin hobbling over to him worriedly.

That did it for the Dane. He glared at Nikolai, slapping him in the face too "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUH? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Hell, that look on Denmark's face was a look Norway never wanted to see. A face of pure resentment, fury, like he wanted to kill him. _Have you given up so fast?_

More tears streamed down his wet face, cooling his burning cheek "And you still stand up for him…," his eyes narrowed, glistening with unending streams of liquid crystal "I HATE YOU! STUPID LIAR! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" with that, he ran towards the front door, and slammed it shut with a big force, that the sound echoed through the woods.

Matthias was panting from his outburst and Iceland, who regained himself and was standing on his two feet tugged on his sleeve, "Den, did you just slap Nor?"

"I what?" Denmark asked, turning around to look at the Icelander, "I-"

There was a moment of silence.

"I slapped him. Oh god… But, he was shouting for no reason! I just couldn't take it anymore! I- Shit!" Matthias grabbed his blonde locks. What the hell did he just do? And what the hell was Norway's problem? Coming in all of a sudden, crying, then slapping him, calling him a liar. He was just getting weirder and weirder every day.

"It's okay, we'll talk to him and explain. I'm sure he'll listen." He assured the Danish man, patting him on the back.

Norway hid in his room, crying. _I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen! I thought he would love me forever… It wasn't real…_

That smile that Denmark gave Erik while they were talking… They were smiling at each other! Matthias didn't like him, he liked his brother. He wasn't waiting anymore. Of course he wouldn't wait. Why would he wait for him anymore? _It's partly my fault for not telling him sooner that I loved him back. Now, he's not mine anymore… _Nikolai buried his head in his pillow, which was soon to be soaked in salty tears.

_I knew that I would be heartbroken… I shouldn't have come back home in the first place…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OMG~ I don't know what I'm writing… it's 1a.m now and I can't believe I wrote such a long chapter today … and now my head is spinning. I went crazy for a while too this evening cracking my head for ideas I could stuff into the story just to make it longer, ya'know… YEAH, they fought, I'm evil, throw sticks and rocks at me…

THROW **REVIEWS** AT MEEE~! I need Reviews(crack) to keep me going! And to end this story once and for all! Muahahahaha~!

Somehow this chapter sounded a bit corny and cheesy…whaddya think?

~.^ Pixel cookies and cakes and tea for all reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for all the drama in the last chapter! Will Nor make up with Denny in this chappie? Muahahahahahahahahhahahahaha~! *laughs evilly* and sorry people for procrastinating! I know I haven't been updating for a long long long time (And I'm very sorry- so I wrote this short one to fill up the blanks!But it DOES have something to do with the next chappie~ )! The plot bunny has not visited me in days… and I'm sittin' here, waitin' and waitin' and wai- oh, to the heck with the waiting! I'm going to finish thissss! HIYAAAAAAAA~! *flying kick*… I love switching point of views… hehe, sorry too if I confuse people!

* * *

><p>"He did WHAT?" Feliks cried out aloud in Mathias face, spraying him with droplets of saliva. Toris whacked him lightly on the arm.<p>

"Feliks!"

"Wha-? Oh. Sorry!" the Pole apologized as he noticed the Dane who narrowed his eyes at him. He picked up a piece of napkin and dabbed at his face, "Sorry Den. But what did you say Nor did?"

Denmark took the napkin away from him gingerly and mopped his own face up that the Polish had missed, his face displaying a look of disgust. Looking at Feliks again he repeated, "Norge slapped me. In the face. And now he's very mad… at me." He pointed to the apparent purple bruise on the side of his face.

Feliks winced. Whoa, who knew little Norgey who looked so soft could be so violent?

"But why?" Toris asked this time, pushing his cup of tea aside, curious to know what had happened to cause this big mess.

Denmark sighed, "I don't know… I was talking to Ice, and suddenly I hear someone call me, I look up, see Norge crying and suddenly I got slapped. Erik tried to stop him, got shoved too, and I slapped him back to wake him up, that's about all I know." He recalled all the incidents that happened. Feliks's eyes went as big as saucers.

"You like, slapped him?"

"What? How is this my fault? He slapped me. It's his fault. I don't even know why he's angry in the first place!"

Toris scratched his eyebrow, "Nikolai does not get angry unless something really provokes him. Do you have any idea what it might have been?"

Mathias seemed to have an idea, he snapped his fingers, "That must be it!"

Poland's head snapped up, "What's it?"

"He must have found out that it was me who hid his hairclip under the bed! He was searching for it high and low and I swear he almost burst into tears if it was not Ice who found it for him. It was a joke! A joke!" Denmark burst out, slamming his hands on the table with enough force to cause the teacup to fly a few millimeters off the saucer and fall back with a rattling clink. Feliks looked at him.

"That's like the most dumbest thing I've ever heard! Nor would never cry for that crap!" he snorted. Disappointed at the answer, the Pole leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "Like, are you sure that's all?"

Mathias shrugged, "Can't think of anything else…. What else would make Norge angry?"

How about the exploded kitchen incident? And the part where his head almost got sawed off with a butter knife?

"Maybe because I butchered his kitchen? And tried to kiss him?" he suggested.

Feliks who was sipping his tea choked on his mouthful spluttered, "You t-tried to kiss him?"

"It was only on the cheek. And he attempted homicide with a butter knife for that."

"Aww~ That must have been like so cuuute!" Feliks's eyes sparkled, face falling, he turned to Lithuania and asked, "Why don't you ever do that? You un-romantic person."

"I did! I-" Toris blushed and spluttered, desperately trying to explain something. Darn…

The Polish man turned back to the subject and ignored the spluttering Lithuanian. "When did you like, do that, Den?"

"Days ago?"

"Then that must not be the reason. If Nor wanted to kill you for the kitchen thing and the kiss, he would have done it already… How about, like, before he came over? What were you doing?"

Denmark felt like he was being interrogated by FBIs. He pursed his lips and thought for a while.

"I was talking to Erik. You said that he would have some idea about what Norge would like, so I asked him. Seems like pastry isn't his thing…" he trailed off, thinking.

Something wires clicked in Feliks's head. Nikolai was a very sensitive person when coming to these kinds of things. And because of his stupid concepts of all kinds of heartbreak issues… that must've been it!

"He's jealous!" Feliks cried, jumping out of his chair.

Denmark and Lithuania asked in unison, "Jealous?"

"Definitely jealous! Nor is…" _should I tell them? _Hesitating, he blabbed out his friend's big secret"Uhm… Nor is afraid of heartbreaks."

Mathias wanted to run over to Nikolai's house and strangle him on the spot and ask him why.

"So that's why he just didn't want to reject me and just let me chase him around and now HE is jealous at me talking to Ice? That little… Sometimes I just don't understand him."

Poland played with a lock of his blonde hair, twirling it with his finger, "And it's a wonder how you like, still love him even though he's so stupid and dumb and annoying and-"

"Shut it." Denmark growled at the Pole who grinned cheesily at him through those half lidded eyes of his. "I was just talking to Ice. T-A-L-K-I-N-G. What's there to be jealous about? And don't forget, this was your idea to talk to Ice about his faves and stuff." He glared at the Pole.

"It wasn't me doing the talking! It was a suggestion. You could like, totally not do it."

Toris who stopped spluttering minutes ago, tuning in to the heightening conversation, quipped "He didn't know that you guys were only talking. Can't blame him."

Mathias nodded in agreement. Thinking about it for a moment, a smile spread across his face. Norge cared! Norge actually cared! To think that Norge got jealous over him! Nothing could wipe that smile off Denmark's face. He was just so happy to know that Norge would care. That means that Norge might love him back then?

"Um, Like, hello? You there?" Feliks waved a hand in front of Denmark's face, only to be ignored miserably as the Dane continued to wander off into his thoughts.

But now… How was he going to explain everything to a very angry and probably heartbroken-for no reason- Norwegian who had locked himself in his room of his house? Oh man… He turned the other two.

"Norge locked himself in his room. More like barricaded the doors… And he's not coming out. Erik tried to convince him to get out but he's just not coming out!" Matthias explained, "Mr Puffin tried to squeeze under the door to see but… he was too fat… and his beak got stuck…"

Feliks and Toris raised their eyebrows at him.

"I just don't know how to get his ass out of that room!" he cried exasperatedly.

Poland put a finger to his chin in a thinking pose, "Why don't you just try to climb in from the window?"

The Lithuanian sitting next to him nudged him, "Feliks, climbing in from the window is rude."

He was miserably ignored again. Denmark was more interested in the blasted idea than manners, "Good! I'll try that!"

**xxx**

Mattias tied a rope around himself, tugging at both ends, making sure it was tight. He then tied a big hook to the longer end of the rope and smiled to himself. Haha! I'm coming to get you Norge! He swung the hooked end like a lasso and aimed for the railings around Norway's room window. The hook with a clink secured itself to the iron bars and Denmark, looking a bit like Rapunzel's prince, climbed up the wall to his room. Using the rope like a lever to haul himself up.

When he got to the window, seeing it was open, he gave a small jump and hung on to the window, quickly jumping in, "Norge! You can't hide in here forever!" but, what he saw disappointed him. Nothing. He saw nothing. Nor was not in his room. Where was he? Denmark pondered over this for a while. He walked over to the toilet and looked in. No Norway there. Bathtub? No. He looked under the bed and in the closet. Nope. The Dane even checked the drawers just to make sure.

Where was Norge?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, where's Norge? Ahahah~ I suck at all those DUN DUN DUN parts... argh... OAO... I promise i will write this! I actually stopped quite for some time cuz i went to New Zealand... so, I did NOT not update cuz i was lazy! I went on a holiday! Hahaha! You can't sue me now!

Author: Matthias, Norway CAN'T be in the drawer.

DenDen: *shrugs* Just wanted to make sure... *shouts into the drawer again* Norge! you sure you're not in there?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, here you get to know where Norge went and *gagged* mpphpphhhnn~! Mpfffffhnnnnghhhhghghhhhh! (Mr Puffin hold up a sign that says :'No spoilets allowed') Mpfffff! *Waves white flag and scribbles on a piece of paper nearby*: [I love all of you who review for this! I'm trying my hardest to improve my writing skills! L-U-V you all sooo muchie~! 3]…lol.

* * *

><p>And Norway did not appear even until evening fell and the Denmark and Iceland were starting to worry. Nikolai would always tell his brother where he was going even if they fought. But this time he didn't. He NEVER left the room according to Mr Puffin so obviously, he had somehow managed to sneak out through the window, which made fine proof to why the window was open.<p>

"OH ODIN WHAT DID I DO? NORWAY IS MISSING AND IT'S MY FAULT! WHAT IF HE NEVER COMES BACK?" Denmark flailed his arms helplessly at Iceland who only stared at him, thinking to himself. Mr Puffin stood at his feet, munching on a carrot. They exchanged glances like talking to each other by means of telepathy. Matthias looked at the both of them, "Don't do that! It's freaking me out! Especially you! You…weird bird!" he pointed accusingly at the puffin who looked back at him innocently.

Iceland whacked him on the head, "Can you calm down? Stop freaking out over me and my puffin and think." Mr Puffin seemed to nod at him, shaking his head. Matthias winced. That bird freaked him out for some reason…only today though… maybe he was just looking for some lame reason to shout. Shout out all his worries all over the place.

"Do you think he might have gone somewhere just near in town? He wouldn't go too far." Erik stated, chewing on a fingernail.

"Somewhere of where in town?" the Dane asked receiving a shrug as a reply.

"We'll just split up and search then… You go to town, me and Puffin will search around the forest with Tino and Berwald or someone, okay?"

Denmark nodded. No time to think some other thing. Now he just wanted to find his Norgey back. And he was going to the ends of the world just to find 'her'. Tears came to his eyes as the cheesy fairytale lines went through his mind. Iceland stared at him. What was his problem? Ugh… really. Should have sent him to the asylum the first time they have ever met.

Without even saying goodbye or good luck, Matthias ran out of the house all the way to the town.

The street lights lit the dark streets. People still walked around, going about their own business. Matthias stopped at every corner of every street, mumbling to himself 'Norgey, I will find you.' All the while he was running. No one he had seen so far looked like the Norwegian.

"Shit, Nor, where are you?" Squinting his eyes to see, he ran along the sidewalk and when he passed by a small alleyway, he saw a tiny flash of light that shone in the corner of his eye just for a while. And at the same time, he heard a familiar voice that sounded… exactly like Nikolai's!

"N-no…" the voice was slurred, like the speaker was drunk.

Another voice answered in a heavy French accent, "Mon Cher, you know you want me too, you didn't tell me zu stop when we were zat ze bar."

"No, dammitttt~"

Denmark ran over. His eyes widened with shock. Nikolai was pinned to the wall by some hobo in a blue…dress? Blood boiled in his veins.

"Hey you! He just said he didn't want it, leave him alone! You womanish freak!" he shouted at the person.

The man huffed indignantly, and glared at him, "Who zu you zink you are? He said he wanted to just moments ago at the bar!"

Bar? Norway went to bar? To drink? Whoa, was he that sad or what? This made a small surge of happiness pass through him. But he was too angry at the moment to think about that now… The French had slid his hand down Nikolai's waist to his thigh in a seductive way and ignored him completely. How dare this weirdo touch 'his' Norge?

Without thinking twice or about the consequences, he barred his teeth at the Frenchman and growled, "He's my boyfriend you bastard! You lay another hand on him and the last thing you'll ever see will be my axe!" he threatened.

"Whoa there, he said zat he did not 'ave a boyfriend or mention anything about a boyfriend. Did you not, mon cher Nikolai?" he put his hands off the Norwegian and backed off to avoid an axe in his face. As soon as he let go, Denmark pulled him into his arms.

Scowling at him, he growled again, "Go away, you."

"Okay, okay!" the man put his hands up in surrender, turning to Norway he said, "If you had told me you had a prince charming, I wouldn't 'ave zunn zat." He quickly walked away, out of the dark alleyway.

Matthias stuck his tongue out at his retreating back, turning to the Norwegian in his arms

"Norge, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up and…go away you…moron!" he somehow still managed to shout at him even though he was wobbling on his two feet, obviously very drunk. He shoved at him and pushed him away, hobbling over and grasping the wall as support before he fell down. Matthias ran over to help him but rejected with another push.

"Norge, I just want to say I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for slapping you! And you got it all wrong! I don't-"

Nikolai cut his sentence off with a chuckle, " That's all?" he scoffed, "You… you keep telling me you love me. But you don't… Nope… not all all!" he turned to glare at the Dane through his narrowed eyes. Then his voice started to waver, "Y-you lied…," Denmark stared with horror as tears started to splash down his cheeks.

"I didn't lie! I always loved you, Nor. Since forever! Just let me explai-"

"No! You lied! You…" Denmark never got to hear what Norway had to say when he suddenly fell unconscious into Denmark's arms.

"Nor!" he heard tiny breaths and sighed in relief… "Sleeping huh?" he looked at Nikolai. The hairclip holding his bangs up was askew, letting his hair loose, hiding his beautiful blue eyes from the world. Denmark slowly brushed those blond strands away from his face "Nor… oh Nor…"

Sunlight fell on his face, causing him to stir, he slowly opened his eyes. The pillow he was sleeping on smelled funny. It smelled like a certain Danish man. And this room… it… wasn't his… where the hell…? He slowly turned to his side and saw some blond hair sticking out of the mound of blankets pulled over a big thing… half awake, he pulled down the blanket and…

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD ODIN!" he screamed, picking up his pillow and bringing it down on the 'thing' whacking it mercilessly.

The thing cried out and jumped up, "What the hell! Norge!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? AND YOU ARE NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" Nikolai cried… What happened after he got drunk yesterday? He was sure that the guy who picked him up was someone in a blue coat or something. Not a Dane, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Denmark couldn't answer being assaulted by a pillow. Every time he tried to talk, the pillow got him in the face. He grabbed at the pillow and snatched away easily from the Norwegian's hands. Nikolai scrambled to the side of the bed, pulling the blankets up, hiding half of his face in them. His blush still visible.

"Norge! I'm wearing pants!" he pulled the blankets off him to prove his statement, "And we did not do anything, okay! You got drunk, was being harassed by some weird French dude and I saved you after you passed out on me yesterday!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME!" Nor cried, his face turning redder.

"You never let me explain!" Denmark moved closer to him, causing him to shrink back until his back touched the wall. He looked like he was going to make a hole in the wall and try to squeeze himself into it.

"You don't need to." Nikolai muttered, whatever memories of yesterday flooding back to him, "You lied to me. That's enough-"

Denmark silenced him off with a kiss. Norway's eyes grew wide. Denmark's tongue slipped between his teeth and on instinct, his mouth opened a little more to allow him entrance, melting into the kiss. But when he realized what he was doing, he quickly pushed him away.

"No. Don't lie to me anymore. I don't want to hear any more of it." Tears threatened to spill out again. He looked away, avoiding Matthias's gaze. He hated himself this very moment. He used to be so good at hiding all his emotions, so good at keeping a poker face… but now, all it took was a stupid Dane to reduce him to an emotional mess.

Denmark gritted his teeth. He slammed the wall on either side of Nikolai's head with his fist, causing the Norwegian to jump a little. "You just won't give me a chance to explain! Please listen to me! There's nothing going on between me and Ice! We were just talking! Feliks suggested that I should ask him about the things you like so that I can impress you. That's what I did! Then you had to come over in the wrong time and… oh heck! Would you even believe me? I was so worried when you went missing! I looked all over the place for you! I told you I love you and I will always love you because…"

Two skinny arms wrapped themselves around his neck, "I believe you… I'm sorry… That day… I was going to confess to you … So… I was angry… and…" even though Norway said this so monotonously, Denmark was sure he was blushing and he too wrapped him up in an embrace with his arms.

"Oh, Nor~ I know you loved me too~" Denmark nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. Nikolai whacked him on the head.

"I didn't say you could do that."

"Why not? Aww Norgie, come on, you said you wuv me right?" Denmark clung on to him even tighter.

Nikolai sighed. Maybe just for today, he would allow this moron to do this. JUST for today. He smiled. Whatever heartbreaks in the future, he was sure his Denmark was always going to be with him…

_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you._

* * *

><p><strong>The END<strong>

* * *

><p>Norgie: Okay, you can let go of me now…<p>

Denmark: Don't wanna. *clings on tighter*

Norgie: Get off or I swear I'll kill you…

Denmark: You won't, because you love meee~

Norgie: How did I even get stuck with this moron? *rolls eyes and whacks Den-den's head*

Denmark: QwQ… 

**A/N:** HAHHAAHHA~ I finiiiished~! Boo-yeah… it was a quick and lousy one to make up for the dramaaaaaaa that happened all the way from chappie one to four… grahhh… I always tend to butcher my fanfictions… sorry my peoples… And I wanna hug ALL those who favorite-d the story and reviewed! You don't know how much that gets me going! *hugs all* Now… REVIEWWW!


End file.
